Timmy's Godparents
by Polgara17
Summary: Timmy's parents neglect has reached a whole new level. What is Timmy to do especially when everyone keeps recommending that he move in with his godparents who are really his fairies in disguise? No Sparky or Chloe. Adopted by Quanktumspirit
1. The Beginning-A Prologue

Timmy's parents had started to forget about him. It started out simple enough, they forgot they had promised to drive him and his friends to a concert. So he wished that Cosmo and Wanda looked human along with Poof and introduced them as his godparents. Soon Cosmo and Wanda were the ones showing up at Parent Teacher meetings and dropping him off at school. "Timmy your godparents are here" became a regular thing to hear when he was being picked up,in fact Timmy thought it might be more surprising to hear that his parents were there instead.

He started spending more and more time in his room as well. The only times he was downstairs were when he was leaving or when Vicky was there. He quickly discovered that while Wanda's cooking was bad it had nothing on his mom's so he ended up eating in his room most of the time.

It had been weeks since he had heard his real name said by his parents which made him kinda mad. Cosmo remembered his name it wasn't that difficult. His mom had started trying to come up with nicknames for him when she noticed how annoyed he was but he liked Wanda's better. He also saw how much cooler Cosmo was in comparison to his dad. Cosmo was more then happy to play soccer with him and catch while his dad always said no and even if he did agree he complained the whole time.

His friends also liked his godparents a lot more then his parents occasionally making comments about how much better his godparents were in comparison to his parents. They liked Poof a lot too often referring to him as Timmy's little brother rather then Timmy's god brother.

This all came to fruition one week when Timmy's parents decided to leave for the week and didn't call Vicky over to babysit. They left a note for Timmy and nothing else. This where this story begins


	2. The Note and Car Conversations

Timmy slowly started to wake up. He heard a soft whisper of "Timmy, Timmy" and what felt like someone running their fingers through his hair. He slowly opened his eyes to see Cosmo and Wanda in human form which was strange because usually when they were in his room they remained in their fairy form. He groggily rubbed his eyes while asking what was happening. "Well sport, we went down stairs earlier and discovered this" Wanda said handing him a piece of folded up notebook paper. Here is what it said.

 _Dear Tommy,_

 _We are leaving for a week to go on vacation with all our child free rich friends. We decided not to hire Vicky because we have a child to look after and can't just throw money around._

 _see you in a week,_

 _Mom and Dad._

Timmy was furious. "That's it no 'I love you' no 'We are going to miss you'" he fumed. Cosmo and Wanda exchanged concerned glances before they both shook their heads. Timmy sighed quietly and thought that he probably should be used to this but no it still hurt every time. "Where's Poof" he asked noticing that his fairy god brother wasn't in the room. "Well sport we decided that since your parents are gone we would eat breakfast in the kitchen" Wanda said smiling down at him. Immediately Timmy's face lit up as he dashed to the bathroom to get dressed.

Timmy went downstairs and saw Wanda in the kitchen finishing packing his lunch as Cosmo tried to get Poof to eat. "Hey sport" said Cosmo (A/N Does anyone remember when Cosmo used to call Timmy sport as well?) who was covered in baby food from Poof refusing to eat. Timmy laughed and sat down at his place at the table which already had a stack of pancakes at it. "Thanks for breakfast Wanda" Timmy said cheerfully. "Your welcome sport, now is there anything happening after-school that we need to be aware of" Wanda asked. "Yeah I'm going over to A.J.'s for a couple of hours remember" Timmy said once he had swallowed. "Oh right just remind Mrs. Johnson that we are picking you up at five" Wanda said before turning around and rolling her eyes in exasperation at Cosmo. Everyone finished up eating and headed to the car that Wanda and Cosmo poofed up in the morning.

Timmy was sitting in the backseat of the car kicking his legs slightly as Wanda drove towards the school. Wanda had actually gotten a lot better at driving but Cosmo still needed practice so they set up a schedule where Cosmo drove every two days and Wanda drove the rest of the time. Timmy glanced at the clock and noticed they were going to get to school early. "Hey Wanda since we are going to be a bit early today will you check over my homework one more time" he asked. Timmy had started getting a lot better grades since he started isolating himself because Wanda would always check his work. "Sure thing sport" Wanda said cheerfully keeping her eyes on the road. Cosmo turned around in his seat to look at Timmy. "Hey Timmy you know you deserve better then what your parents said right" Cosmo asked looking serious which was strange in of itself. "Yeah I know Cosmo" Timmy responded "that's why I have you guys though". Cosmo's ever present smile returned as he turned back around. They pulled up in front of the school and Wanda held her hand out for Timmy's homework. Timmy handed it over and then turned to Poof who was goofing around in his baby sea. Timmy started tickling his little god brother making laughter fill the car as Cosmo and later Wanda watched them fondly. Cosmo and Wanda wished Timmy a good day at school as Timmy took his homework back and exited the car. "Bye guys" he said waving as he headed inside knowing that there would soon be a pink pen, a green pencil, and a purple eraser in his pocket.

A/N Hi I just wanted to thank everyone who has read this so far you are all great. I'm thinking about adding Anti-Cosmo but not as a villain or anything more like Timmy made a truce with him and now Anti fairies and fairies work together or something not sure. Let me know what you guys think. See you next time.


	3. A Conversation and A Realization

Timmy was walking with his friends out of school after a long day. Mr. Crocker had seemed even crazier then usual if that's even possible. But now he was walking with A.J. and Chester to A.J.'s house. Once they got there he told A.J.'s mom that his godparents were picking him up at five and then headed to A.J.'s room. Once they got there they started talking about the newest video games, the newest comics, and everything in between. He ended up telling them about the note and both of them got really mad at his parents. "Hey Timmy why don't you just live with your godparents now" A.J asked. Timmy tried to stutter out an excuse that didn't involve the fact that his godparents were actually his fairy godparents and couldn't actually adopt him but couldn't come up with anything which caused Chester and A.J. to exchange knowing smirks.

"Look we will ask you a series of questions about your godparents and parents and which ever one you can answer more of will be the best guardian for you" A.J proposed. Timmy reluctantly agreed and the questions began. "Where did your parents or godparents go to school" was A.J.'s first question to no ones surprise. "Well my godparents went to Carl Poofy Pants High-school" Timmy said without thinking, remembering their high-school reunion "I don't know about my parents though". "When are their birthdays" Chester said thinking simple was better. "Cosmo's is May fifteenth and Wanda's is March seventh" Timmy said "my parents never really celebrate their birthday's though and if they do they leave me with Vicky like they do every other time so I can't tell the difference". Both A.J. and Chester had concerned looks on their faces as they prepared the next question. "When is their anniversary". "The same day actually" Timmy admitted "April twentieth".

Suddenly Timmy's mouth fell open as he realized that not only did he know his godparents better then his actual parents but he had been subconsciously calling Cosmo and Wanda mom and dad for weeks. He looked over and saw his friends with their mouths open and realized he had just said that out loud. He heard A.J.'s Mom shout that his godparents were there and quickly told his friends not to tell anyone what he had said before rushing downstairs to his true family.

A/N Hey everyone hope you enjoyed just an FYI I used the date of Apartnership for Cosmo and Wanda's anniversary date so don't yell at me if there is a canon date I'm not aware of.


	4. Up for adoption

Hi I'm putting this story up for adoption I'm so sorry but I can't do this I don't want to keep you guys waiting ever so I hope someone can take this who is better I will post another chapter to inform you when someone takes it.


	5. Quanktumspirit has adopted this story

Hi this story has been adopted by Quanktumspirit so go check them out to see where this story leads


End file.
